Compound A is represented by the following structure
    [2R,3S,4R,5R)-5-(6-(cyclopentylamino)-9H-purin-9-yl)-3,4-dihydroxytetrahydrofuran-2-yl)] methyl nitrate,
Compound A is a selective adenosine A1 receptor agonist and is of particular use in the treatment of elevated intra-ocular pressure as described in PCT/US2010/033112 (published as WO2010/127210).
Compound A can be prepared using the procedures described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,423,144, US 20090062314, and WO2010/127210 all of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Many pharmaceutical solids can exist in different physical forms. Polymorphism can be characterized as the ability of a drug substance to exist in two or more crystalline phases that have different arrangements and/or conformations of the molecules in the crystal lattice.
Polymorphs of a pharmaceutical solid can have different physical and solid state chemical properties. The most stable polymorphic form of a drug substance is often used because it has the lowest potential for conversion from one polymorphic form to another.
A particular crystalline form of a compound can have physical properties that differ from those of other polymorphic forms and such properties can influence the physico-chemical and pharmaceutical processing of the compound, particularly when the compound is prepared or used on a commercial scale. Such differences may alter the mechanical handling properties of the compound, such as dispersion in a blend of solid formulation excipients or within a suspension formulation. Polymorphs are also known in some cases to have different chemical stability profiles and different solubility of the solid material. As a result of these potential polymorph-specific physiochemical differences, the discovery of new polymorphic forms provides a new opportunity to improve the manufacturing or characteristics of a pharmaceutical end product.
Further, new polymorphic forms of a drug substance can display different melting point, hygroscopicity, stability, solubility and/or dissolution rate, crystallinity, crystal properties, and formulation handling characteristics, which are among the numerous properties that need to be considered in preparing medicament that can be effectively administered, they can materially impact the quality of a pharmaceutical product. Furthermore, regulatory agencies require a definitive knowledge, characterization and control of the polymorphic form of the active component in pharmaceutical dosage forms if it is in the solid state.
Compound A is under development by the Applicants for reducing intraocular pressure. The Applicants have found a number of polymorphs of Compound A that are useful for controlling certain desirable formulation properties. In particular two anhydrous forms have been identified, isolated and characterized.